


The Greeed Ankh

by Sasowe



Series: Kamen Rider OOO [7]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: A little bit of violence, Choking, M/M, but not kinky one, for Ankh is Taka medals, headcanon that for Greeed personality is forming only on one type of medal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasowe/pseuds/Sasowe
Summary: Will Eiji and Ankh meet again? Will Eiji get him back this time?
Relationships: Ankh & Hino Eiji, Ankh/Hino Eiji
Series: Kamen Rider OOO [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352863
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	The Greeed Ankh

'This is really bad.'  
Eiji looked at the core medals that he found on his recent endeavor, with horror. They were rotating, dancing almost. He saw this one or two times and he knew what it meant. Core medals were building up a Greeed. There was a problem however - the medals were red, and broken Ankh was still in his pocket.  
The monster who stood in front of him was indeed 'Ankh'. Not in its full glory and lacking a few ornaments and accents, because of lacking medals, sure, but probably still stronger than OOO now. Eiji was trapped, but now he didn't care. From his point of view, he just lost his chance to meet Ankh again. There was no way he would be able to fight it and get this body back. Angry at himself, he didn't even notice the clawed hand reaching him, until it was too late, and there was not a chance to take a breath.  
Hino tried to fight but the Greeed was way too strong for him. It was just like the last time he saw Ankh. That, absurd how it sounds, brought a little bit of hope. Maybe Ankh will react like before? His body is here, maybe that's the method to bring the Greeed back that Eiji was looking for? Losing his breath but still determined, he tried to reach the broken Core from his pocket.  
'Ankh... Ankh please wake up... listen, your body will kill... who will save you then?"  
Hino caught the fingers of his opponent fighting for any sip of air.  
'Ankh, please!' His foot almost didn't touch the ground.  
Suddenly the Greeed stopped. It groaned and loosened its hand. Its thumb reached Eiji's chin and looked at him for a long second.  
'..Eiji'  
OOO wasn't sure if he was imagining it, or if the Greeed really used his name. He didn't get a chance to take out Ankh's medal so what would cause his friend’s consciousness in this mindless Greeed anyway? Only misheard or not, that was his chance to fight back because its clawed hand wasn't squeezing him that much. But the Greeed’s distraction wasn't baseless. With proper for bird of prey speed it reached Eiji's pocket and took the broken core medal. Before Hino could even think, he was thrown on the ground.  
'Give him back!' he yelled 'It's not yours!'  
The monster didn't listen. It played with the medal for a second in its fingers, looking at it. Then red light filled the room. The Greeed moaned as it swallowed the Taka medal. Was the broken core even useful for it? Hino didn't have time to think before the monster fell on the ground clearly in pain.  
'Ankh! Ankh hold on! Ankh, do you hear me?' OOO knelt next to him, didn't know what to do. He reached his hands, but was afraid to touch it.  
The Greeed calmed down and there was silence for a few long seconds. Then it took a deep breath.  
'Eiji, your self sacrificing ass just almost killed you again. Why is it that anytime we meet I have to save you from some new bullshit?' The familiar voice was calm, however still weak and shaking.  
Cell medals jingled a little and, next to kneeling Eiji, Ankh rose from the floor. His blonde hair wasn't as curly as Eiji remembered, but still when he straightened up, he was looking proud and majestic.  
Hino couldn't believe his eyes, he was looking at his friend from below without moving and almost forgetting to breathe.  
'Oi, are you alright?' The Greeed raised his eyebrow.  
'Ankh... Ankh how...? Your medal...'  
'Hmpf, do you think I am that weak?' but saying this he looked away for a second 'Cores still have some Taka medals to wrap myself around.'  
'So you are... on another medal now?'  
'All Medals are my body Eiji, don't you remember that?' Ankh scolded him.  
'Yes, but your... Main Taka Core is now different? Is that even possible?'  
'As I've said, there is still enough of them, so I've used another one.'  
OOO was silent for a moment as he stood up from the floor. He was touched his friend was with him. But this new thought was even more moving.  
'So... their desire was to be you again, hm?' Eiji smiled as he felt tears of happiness in his eyes.  
'Ha?'  
'Didn't you say this yourself? Or was it Kougami... Medals develop self consciousness when their desire is strong because of lacking something, right?'  
Ankh got a little embarrassed.  
'What are you talking about? As if I care! I just wanted to eat ice-cream again!'  
'...Yes, yes sure. Speaking of which, do you want some right now? Just help me get out of here and I’ll buy you as many as you want.'  
'You don't have enough money for that.'  
'Hey! Don't be mean!'

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much Tami, Andy and Saffron for all the beta reads ;A ; without you this fic would be as my other fics - hard to read lol.  
> I'm native Polish so English is HARD


End file.
